fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūjin Jakka
Ryūjin Jakka (流陣蛇佳, lit. "Encampment Method of the Beautiful Serpent") is one of the various forms of Enchantment usable by its practitioners and considered to be one of the more basic applications of the art; in spite of this, it's rather versatile, having no limitations of what it can affect. Due to the involvement of weaponry and other objects as mediums (rather basic and obvious requirements for the Enchantment's usage), it's often classified as a variation of Weapon Magic and Strengthening Magic, thus can be considered to be both a Subspecies Magic and a Holder Magic. Interestingly enough, those who employ this type of Enchantment, either directly or indirectly, are branded as "Synchronizer" (同期装置, Dōkisōchi), alluding to the synchronicity between the chosen magic and an object for overall effectiveness. Overview Enchantment is the art of affixing one's magical energies onto an object or person for the desired effect; typically, this gives it more versatility than any known magical combat method, as it employs Magic in the purest form. Typically, the art would later give birth to other magical forms later on, creating a wide variety of magical skills and techniques that Mages would employ in their lifetime. Regardless, the art is still considered to be the most powerful, as it can effectively mimic all of its sub-variants, its limitations being the user's imagination, the quantity of magical power, and their overall skill level in the craft. If one were to look at the art from another angle, it can be seen as a form of magic transferral, if anything. Ryūjin Jakka is an example of "affixing magic to an object", using the same methods as Lacrima, well-known for storing power of all kinds, or employing the spell belonging to Archive; the etymology of this enchantment came from a serpent-like creature who's able to absorb various types of energy as a survival tactic, transforming its appearance to reflect said energy's properties and temporarily using it at its discretion. This form of Enchantment was created for the sole purpose of enhancing one's weaponry prowess, giving it more power and versatility; it later degraded into weaker vessels, which would be used in case of emergencies or as a temporary substitute until a proper one can be found. On a smaller note, this magic serves as a parallel to the infamous Sword Magic spell, Spellblade, Ryūjin Jakka predates it having existed for a far greater period; regardless, the two share the exact mechanics with slight differences. By employing one's magic through their magical aura, they then transfer it to the object of their choosing — effectively granting it the capabilities of said magic; this can be temporary or long-lasting depending on how much power was poured into it. Normally, this enchantment can be self-performed so long as the magic that will be implanted is known by the caster; however, this can be remedied by one's ally who happens to known the desired magic and has a high degree of mastery over it, capable of wielding it in any way they desire. A perfect example is Slayer Magic; it's possible to give a weapon the properties of said magic if the caster is a Slayer themselves, magnifying its effectiveness many times over. In terms of the opposite case, if the caster happens to be allied with a Slayer, then they can transfer their magic into the object, thus giving it the properties. When the object/weapon is transfixed with the given magic, it takes on said magic's appearance to signify its presence; an example would be realistic feather-like constructs or wisps of wind emitting from a blade, signifying air-based magic. Typically, during the duration of the magic's presence in said object or weapon, it's overall power and durability is increased to greater heights. This is due to high concentrations of eternano and magical energy focused to a single point, acting as a form of reinforcement; in a sense, thus would give the object a density unsurpassed by any other, allowing it to clash with other constructs that are much stronger in nature. In a sense, it's possible to counteract various forms of magic through this enchantment alone, but under the given aforementioned conditions. The only glaring weakness is that it enchantment can only employ one magic to an object at a time, making it impossible to employ magical compositions at a time. Any attempt at performing such an act will result in the destruction of the medium and the enchantment's cancellation. Apparently, Magical Barrier Particles are also affected by this enchantment, allowing the users to give an object "anti-magic" properties, albeit for a brief period. Considering that this enchantment can be used with any type of magic, it's highly sought after by mages. Trivia *The name of this magic is based off Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakutō from the anime/manga series, Bleach, as the author believes that the Captain-Commander's weapon was a perfect basis for this article, specifically in terms of appearance and functionality. However the translation is different, alluding to the Enchantment's functions. *While the information on this article is based off the , it was also a way for the author to explain how different types of magic are infused into objects aside from other methods, such as Smithing Magic and Blade Blacksmith; in a way, this spell uses similar functions as Lacrima and Archive in terms of transferring and storing various types of magical information, which can be employed at a later date by either the caster or others. See Also *'Spellblade' Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Enchantment Category:Holder Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Weapon-Based Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Supplementary Spell Category:Olphion Completed Gallery